hyakujifandomcom-20200213-history
Alignment
Alignment replaces what once on the character sheet was your schedule for classes. Alignments represent the personal beliefs of your character or a force of nature they've aligned themselves with in this bold new world made from the slowly connecting worlds. While some shun taking a side, others that embrace either the Light or the Dark will find themselves gaining new exclusive powers as they proceed. One important thing to note is that just because we have Light and Dark this does not specifically mean Good and Bad. Some that side with the Light could easily become over zealous and do terrible things. Likewise, someone might descend into the Dark solely to have more power, the power they need to protect others. For those pledged to the Light or Dark, over time as you proceed further down the path you will gain more powers in exchange for it. While there's no direct XP to leveling system, players will be rewarded a level gain in their respective areas after certain plot events or sub-plots they participate in. All characters begin at Level 0 in their Alignment and thus have no special abiltiies. For the sake of tackling the issue. Characters are able to abandon their Alignment and "change sides" as it were. However, be warned that Levels in one Alignment do not transfer if you change. These Levels represent power within the Heart which arose from pledging yourself to the Alignment's belief. Forsaking that Alignment for another will dispel the powers bestowed upon you forcing you to start to scratch. What follows will be a guide to the powers gained at each level. For the time being either side is capped at Level 5 but later in the story higher areas of power shall become revealed. Currently Available Alignments *Dark *Light *Neutral Alignment Level Bonuses Light Level 1 Infuse Light: At this level, Light Users gain the power to infuse their weapons with a weak elemental force of Light which deals increased damage to the Heartless or those of Dark Alignment. Level 2 Summon Keyblade: At this level, Light Users are able to reach inside their own heart and draw forth the pure energies and materialize it. The Keyblade is a powerful sword-like weapon meant for destroying Heartless. It deals greatly increased damage against Heartless or those fully pledged to them. If found, the Keyblade can also interact with the Heart of a world unlocking it to be connected with the rest of the worlds or locking it and thus sealing it away as it once was before being invaded by Heartless. Level 3 Oath of the Sword: At this level, Light Users gain the ability to materialize their growing powers as a blade of pure light. While it doesn't have the finer accessory features the Keyblade does nor is it any more effective against the Heartless, to those of Dark Alignment or villains fully pledged to the Heartless this Light Blade deals greatly increased damage. It can also be used to deflect and repel attacks tied to the Darkness or Heartless. Level 04 Oath of the Shield: At this level, Light Users gain the ability to materialize a large shield (of their own design/style) made from pure Light drawn from within their own heart. This shield is extremely strong and only powerful of attacks can fully shatter it. To put this in perspective, Generic Heartless would have a very hard time handling it but another Player Character could work it down pretty fast with a constantly agressive assault. It is extra effective at repeling attacks tied to Darkness. However, the downside is that in exchange for the ability to protect it also slowly drains the life force of the User. Level 05 Oath of the Wand: At this level, Light Users gain the ability to gather up pure Light energy into a magical orb or ball and then launch it at an enemy. While these are quite strong on their own they inflict extra pain against those tied to the Darkness. Dark Level 01 Infuse Dark: At this level, Dark Users gain the power to infuse their weapons with a weak elemental force of Darkness which deals increased damage to those of Light Alignment. Level 02 Summon Heartless 1: Dark Users at this level can freely summon generic Heartless of Threat Level E or lower. Level 03 Briar of Decay: At this level, Dark User gain the abiltity to call forth and control from the ground supernatural thorn-covered plants from the ground. They require blood to grow rather than water and once they've struck a target they'll affix to them and restrict whatever limb they've caught. The more a person struggles with that limb the more blood the thorns will draw and slowly each turn of struggling makes the plant begin to spread restricting more limbs and ultimately if the person continues to struggle and doesn't recieve aide or work a way out they'll find themselves completely immobilized. ' 'Level 04 Summon Heartless 2: Dark Users at this level can freely summon generic Heartless of Threat Level C or lower. Level 05 Darkness Field: At this level, Dark Users gain the ability to materialize a force field around the being made of pure Dark energy. It can only hold up to 3 people, including the User but those aligned with the Dark or Heartless may freely pass in and out of it. it is nigh indestructible even against Light-based attacks. The drawback however is that it greatly drains the mental energy of the one using it and if it is kept up constantly for an extended time then the User will surely pass out from fatigue.